


Purple Is Just Miss Venable's Thing

by Lemon_Bars



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Dildos, Female Solo, Masturbation, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bars/pseuds/Lemon_Bars
Summary: Just a short little thing, I'm not sure if I'm gonna add any more but I'll post it here for now





	Purple Is Just Miss Venable's Thing

It was one in the morning but Miss Venable was wide awake, all that could be heard were the loud squeaks that were coming from the bed as she rocked back and forth on it, she looked like a slut. A filthy, pathetic slut. She had her legs spread as wide apart as they could go while she worked her hand as fast and as hard as she could. The vulgar sounds of her own wetness slapping against the purple dildo as she shoved it in and out of her entrance only seemed to work the redhead up even more, not to mention how the toy stretched her every time it was fully in. 


End file.
